Just Another Day
by berryandlisa
Summary: After Oliver Wood leaves Hogwarts he joins the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team. What happens when he gets hurt? One-shot. For a few challenges. Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_This is for the "If You Dare" challenge, "Pick a Card, Any Card" challenge, "All Those Characters" challenge, and "One of Every Letter" challenge._

_A/N at the end._

* * *

><p>Oliver Wood was in the gym working out for the next Quidditch match. He had worked so hard to get on the Puddlemere United team. Now he had to keep working to stay on the team.<p>

Whenever he worked out, people around him would keep a distance or plug their nose because of his body odor. This particular day, he didn't smell too bad. People probably would've talked to him if he didn't look so intense. He always looked intense when he was working out.

He had just finished running 5 miles on the treadmill and was about to get a drink of water, but he stepped off the treadmill and _crack! _He collapsed into a heap on the ground.

Oliver panicked. What was that noise? He looked at his left ankle- which hurt like hell- and noticed it swelling literally before his eyes. He felt his heart race. This couldn't be happening! He had a match tomorrow! He had to be in shape for it. He couldn't be hurt. He was the keeper, for crying out loud!

Oliver whistled to get the attention of his buddy Charles. He was one of the beaters. Charles came over. Upon seeing the state of his ankle knelt down beside him and squeezed lightly. When Oliver hissed in pain, he stopped. "You're gonna need to get that checked out," he said.

"You don't say!" Oliver snapped irritably. He sighed. Why was this happening now?

Charles looked around and when no one was looking apparated them to the teams headquarters. He called for some medi-witches, who rushed over with their supplies, eager to help. They often just stood around bored, since nothing happened when there wasn't a match or practice.

The medi-witches shooed Charles away and set to work on Oliver. "It's mendable," one of them said after a while. Oliver let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Thank Merlin! "But!" she continued quickly, "You won't be able to play tomorrow without injuring yourself further."

Oliver's face paled. Wouldn't be able to play? He closed his eyes and put his head back.

The medi-witch mumbled an apology, did the proper spell to heal it, and after bandaging it up shuffled away. She went straight to the captain of the team and alerted him of the situation. "If I see him on the field tomorrow, I will personally see to it that he is taken off the team," she threatened.

Harvey, the captain of the Puddlemere team, asked, "What if we put him for a bit. If he complains we'll take him down immediately." The last bit sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I said no! No more ifs, whats, or buts about it!" The medi-witch walked away.

Harvey headed over to where Charles was helping Oliver onto the couch. "Sorry 'bout your ankle, kid," he started awkwardly, "We, er- _I_- think you should still be able to play tomorrow, but the medi-witch said no." He knelt down by Oliver and then said, "Here's the plan..."

* * *

><p>The following day, Oliver sat on the couch waiting for coach's signal. They had set up a plan so that he could play. He was to sit here and wait for coach to tell him to follow through with the plan. In order for everything to go smoothly, they had to be quick. Which would be hard with the state he was in.<p>

He saw coach walk through the room and tug twice on his ear. The signal. Peter, the reserve keeper, who was sitting across from stood up and helped Oliver hurry to the bathroom where two glasses of polyjuice potion were waiting. "To Quidditch," Peter said. Oliver said the same and drank his potion quickly. Peter turned into Oliver and Oliver turned into Peter. The reserve put his hands on Oliver's shoulders and stated in Oliver's voice, "You better win us that match." Oliver knew how badly the reserve wanted to play and could only imagine how the reserve keeper felt.

Oliver nodded. "I will," he said solemnly. They walked out of the bathroom after swapping clothes and Peter sat on the couch, while Oliver- now looking like Peter- headed to the locker room to change. He winked as he walked out.

Oliver walked out onto the field with the rest of the team. Only Harvey, the seeker, and Charles knew of the plan. Harvey planned to find the snitch early so the potion wouldn't wear off and everyone discover what they'd done. They would be disqualified for sure!

* * *

><p>The team celebrated at the headquarters for hours after the match. They had won! There was a lot of butterbeer and songs and dancing.<p>

Oliver allowed Peter to take all the credit because he had had his looks during the game. Oliver sat on the couch and watched as the team congratulated Peter. The reserve looked like he was having the time of his life. Oliver felt nothing but happiness for his friend.

As he went to bed that night he thought to himself with a smile, _just another day doing what I love most._

* * *

><p><strong>That's all you get for now, kids! I hope you liked it! R&amp;R please!<strong>

**For the If You Dare challenge that was prompt #437: Body Odor**

**For the Pick a Card, Any Card challenge that was the 2 of Clubs.**

**For the ****All those Characters Challenge that was Oliver Wood.**

**For the One of Every Letter Challenge that was J.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
